The invention is a novel way to develop and view a record of an individual's transactions using a Mobile Web. The invention is a data storage device that allows one to have a database of all the information gathered at different sites as well as for service providers to have a database of interested participants, and/or their activities either via the internet or through other communication channels including conferences, exhibitions, and other events.
With the advent of the internet and tele-conferencing along with numerous exhibitions, it is difficult for the organizers and participants of shows to keep track of the attendees as well as difficult for those attendees to keep track of all the information gathered at those sites. There is therefore a need for a device that can be easily carried along by attendees and by organizers for keeping track of each other and for exchanging information and constantly updating information on interested participants.